Kim'Napped!
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: I haven't seen Kim in a while. What if she... wait, let me start over. I'm Jack, and here's what happened.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Jack's P.O.V:

I haven't seen Kim in two days. She didn't answer any of my calls, she didn't reply to any of my texts, and she doesn't show up at the dojo.

I'm starting to get worried. Even her parents don't know where she is and they can't reach her cell phone or anything.

I decided it's time for me to take action, so I made some posters:

MISSING!

Kim Crawford

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Last Seen: Wearing Bobby Wasabi karate gi and hair tied into a ponytail.

IF SEEN CONTACT JACK BREWER:

555-1234

I hope Kim isn't hurt or anything. If she was, I would never be happy again.

She's my best friend, and if she was hurt, I would never forgive myself.


	2. Julie's House

Hey guys! This is my second chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! I will be posting as many chapters as I can so be sure to follow this story!

EARLIER THAT WEEK…

Kim's P.O.V:

Jack and I were hanging out at Falafel Phil's with Milton and Julie.

Today was Milton and Julie's 3-month anniversary, and they invited us to celebrate with them, since we got them together.

It was weird though because Julie kept winking at us and Milton was nodding at us. I was getting creeped out and I bet Jack was too.

"So… what's up?" I said.

Julie then started laughing. "Everything! It's only been three months since I've met my Milty-bear!"

_Milty-bear? That's the best they've got? _I thought.

Jack must've read my mind because he gave a confused look.

Milton kissed Julie on the cheek. "Maybe if you guys had a boy/girlfriend, you wouldn't be so… weird."

My jaw just dropped.

_Me? WEIRD?! That just came from the kid in the AV club. _I thought.

When Milton saw my expression, he immediately got out.

Julie looked confused, but then started laughing.

Then we started laughing too, but then Jack stood up.

"Well, I got to go. I need to help Rudy with something. See you later." Jack said as he opened the door.

That left me and Julie.

Julie invited me to her house to just hang out. I accepted, so we left Falafel Phil's to go to her house.

When we got there, Julie's mom was baking cookies and smiled as we walked in.

"Hello, Kim! How are you?" she asked. "I'm great! Thanks for asking." I replied.

Julie showed me to her room, which was HUGE! It had a flat-screen TV, a state-of-the-art chemistry set, a giant collage of pictures from her dates with Milton (Wow, a lot can happen in 3 months…), and a queen-sized bed with pink-zebra bed sheets.

"Wow! Your room is huge! It's looks bigger than the classroom!" I said.

Julie smiled. "Thanks, Kim! It's taken me forever to get this whole room together."

"How long?" I asked. "The whole time I was dating Milton." She answered.

_Three months?! To get this WHOLE room together?! _I thought.

Julie's mom opened the door with a tray full of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. "Anyone hungry?" she said.

"Just put it on the table, Mom." Julie said.

Julie's mom placed the tray on the table as me and Julie started a conversation.

"So, why aren't you dating Jack?" Julie asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's so obvious that you like him. Milty-bear knows that too." She said.

"Two things: 1. you need something way better that 'Milty-bear'. And 2. It is?" I said.

Julie just nodded. "When did it happen?!"

"When did what happen?" I asked. "When did you start liking Jack?"

"Ever since he caught my apple, he was always on my mind." I said, staring into space with a dreamy expression on my face.

I must've been in dream land too long, because Julie pinched me ten times and now my arm's all red.

"It's been ten minutes, Kim. Paid a visit to Dream Land?" she said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. Then all of a sudden, the whole house lost power.

Then, **IT** happened.


	3. JERRY?

Hello my fellow Kick shippers! This is the 3rd chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! I'm kind of all over the place at the moment, so I won't be updating until Wednesday. But enjoy this chapter nonetheless! :)

Jack's P.O.V:

I was at the dojo helping Rudy unload the new practice dummies. Then, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

It was Julie. She sounded like she was scared. "Hey Jack. The power just went out, then someone broke into the house and now Kim's gone."

I froze. Kim's gone?!

"Hello? Jack, you there? Hello?" Julie said.

"Don't worry, Julie. We'll find her." I said as calmly as possible, and then hung up.

Rudy saw the expression on my face and stopped.

"You okay, Jack? What happened?" he asked.

"KIM'S MISSING!" I shouted.

Rudy looked very concerned, but then he smiled.

"I know how to find her. What's her phone number?" he asked me.

"555-2345." I said.

Rudy typed the number on a GPS system, and we got Kim's coordinates.

"Get in my car. We're going to find your girlfriend." Rudy said enthusiastically.

"Kim's not my girlfriend, Rudy." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Whatever." He said, with a smirk.

Julie's P.O.V:

I heard a knock at the door. Just to be safe, I took out a knife from the kitchen unless there was another maniac at the door.

I opened the door, but it was only Milton.

"Milty-bear!" I squealed, dropped the knife and gave him a kiss.

"Are you okay, Julie-bug? Everyone's fine? Do I need to call 9-1-1?" Milton said.

I just laughed. "It's alright, Milton. I already did that stuff. The police will be here in a jiffy!"

Milton sighed with relief. "Thank the Lord!"

Then, Jack and Rudy came in.

"We came as quick as we can. Are you okay?" Rudy said.

I nodded and they both sighed with relief.

Jack then started looking around and found a hair.

"Milton, can you identify whose hair this is?" he asked.

Milton nodded and we all ran upstairs to my room. Jack and Rudy's jaws dropped.

"I know. I love my room." I said.

Milton put the hair under a DNA analyzer that I got for Christmas.

When he showed the results, we were in shock.

10 Minutes Later…

Kim's P.O.V:

I couldn't see anything. Everything looked pitch black.

Then I realized that I had a bandana tied over my eyes.

Luckily, my hands weren't tied very tight. When I can finally see again, I saw that I was thrown into a storage closet of some place.

Then I smelled hummus and falafel.

I'm in Falafel Phil's.

Then, I heard someone say:

"We finally got her guys! Now we can get our hands on that brunette. This will be dope, yo! WHOO!"

At first, I thought it was Frank, but then the door was opened a little and when I saw the kidnapper, I gasped.

It wasn't Frank—it was Jerry.

DUN DUN DUN! So why would Jerry kidnap Kim and want to get his hands on Jack? Be sure to check back on Wednesday to find out! So, peace out! :)


	4. Rescue Mission

HEY! I'm so sorry that I didn't post last week, but I was SUUPPEERR busy, so PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! :(

Kim's P.O.V:

Jerry?! Out of everyone in the world, Jerry?!

I would never expect this from him. Well, actually maybe…

I was still in shock that I think I swallowed a bug.

Then, someone opened the door—Jerry.

"Well, Mamacita! Take this falafel and eat it. Because you ain't getting anything else." Then he laughed like a maniac.

"SHUT UP, JERRY." I said. He immediately shut up and left the closet.

I still can't believe JERRY did this. I reached into my pocket to find my phone. Luckily, I still had it. I texted Jack:

_help me! jerry is a maniac. _

I pressed "Send" and began eating my falafel. Hopefully Jack got my text.

Jack's P.O.V:

I can't believe Jerry broke into Julie's house. I mean, why would he even do that in the first place?

Julie was pacing frantically back and forward, Milton was trying to get a hold on the police and Rudy was still searching for Kim.

_You got a text message! You got a text message! _I reached into my pocket to get my phone and saw that I got a text from Kim:

_help me! jerry is a maniac._

"Hey, guys! Kim just texted me!" I said and showed them the text.

"She's right. At the moment, he IS a maniac." Milton said.

Then Rudy exclaimed, "I FOUND HER! SHE'S AT FALAFEL PHIL'S!"

"What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Julie said.

We all piled into Rudy's van and went to the strip mall. When I see Jerry, I'm gonna pummel him!

"Anyone like JT?" Rudy asked, and then blasted "Mirrors" on the CD player.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow, so please review! :)


	5. OOPS! WRONG PERSON!

**HEY! I have decided that I will write at least 10 chapters of this story. Don't worry though, I am planning a sequel! :)**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V:

Once I finished my falafel, I started to think:

_Why is Jerry doing this? Is he trying to scare me? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

I curled up into a ball and started to cry. I wish I can get the information out of that weasel.

I heard someone open the door—Jerry.

I sulked. "What do you want?"

Jerry sighed and said these three words: "Lindsay blackmailed me."

I gasped. "WHAT?! She blackmailed you?! Why?"

Jerry put on his guilt face. "She caught me making out with Grace."

My eyes grew wide. "YOU MADE OUT WITH GRACE?"

Jerry nodded. "Yeah. She's a good kisser, by the way!"

"The point?" I asked impatiently.

"When we saw her, she made a deal with us: kidnap you or everyone knows the truth. We agreed because we didn't want anyone to find out." He said.

I shook my head. "I can't believe this."

Then I heard someone open the door. I was glad to see that it was Jack, Rudy, Julie and Milton.

But then, Jack grabbed Jerry and pinned him to the wall.

"JACK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"You traitor! Why did you betray us, Jerry?" he yelled.

Jerry winced. "It's not my fault. It's Lindsay's."

Jack paused and let go of Jerry. "Is this true, Kim?"

I nodded and told him what Jerry told me and their reactions were the same as mine.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE LINDSAY IS THE CULPRIT! Update coming soon! :) P.S: I know this was short, but i will write longer chapters as i go! **


	6. How It All Began

**LINDSAY'S BEHIND ALL THIS?! To find out why, read the 6****th**** chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! WARNING: This chapter is rated T.**

LAST WEEK…

Jerry's P.O.V:

I checked my watch for the third time. 7:30 and she still not here?

What's taking her so long? In the meantime, I put on two more thick coats of chapstick. By the time I closed it, I felt someone's arms around me.

It was Grace. "Hey there, Jerry!" she said weirdly.

"Hey, Grace! If you don't mind, I'm waiting for my date to arrive. It's Lindsay!" I said proudly.

Grace let go of me and had a confused expression on her face. "I thought you had a thing for Katie."

I explained to her that Lindsay's more my type and she ain't that bad.

"Doesn't she like Jack?" Grace said.

"Not anymore. She has a thing for me now." I said.

"Oh…okay. By the way, Jerry, can you keep a secret?" Grace said.

"Ok. What's the secret?" I asked. Then something so unexpected happened.

She kissed me. To tell the truth, I actually had a thing for Grace, so this ain't HALF bad…

I kissed her back and we kissed for 3 minutes. When she pulled away, Lindsay was there, in shock.

"JERRY MARTINEZ, HOW DARE YOU KISS GRACE?!" she exploded.

I tried to apologize, but then Lindsay got out her Samsung Galaxy S4 and showed us the video of us making out.

"If you do what I say, I won't send this out to EVERYONE in the school." Lindsay said with a sly expression.

Me and Grace exchanged looks and we agreed. That's when Lindsay told me to kidnap Kim and told Grace to lie to Jack so that they don't find out.

We didn't want anyone to find out, but we also didn't want to hurt our friends.

We were torn. But we didn't have a choice.

15 Minutes before the Break-In…

Grace's P.O.V:

Me and Jerry were packing up the minivan to go to the school parking lot to meet Lindsay. I seriously didn't want to betray my friends, but if that video gets leaked, I will be grounded by my parents.

I bet Jerry didn't want to do this either.

When we got to the school to meet Lindsay, she said to throw Kim into the storage closet of Falafel Phil's. I **SERIOUSLY **didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to get grounded.

Lindsay checked her phone. "It's time…"

**Jerry and Lindsay were SUPPOSED to go on a date, but then Grace showed up… Lindsay wants her revenge. TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON! Hopefully, the nnext chapter clears everything up. Peace out! :)**


	7. Lindsay Reveals All

**HEY! This is the 7****th**** chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! Three chapters from this will be the last one because I want to start working on the sequel. :) **

Lindsay's P.O.V:

Ha! That Jerry idiot is so clueless! I never liked him and NEVER WILL. I still have a thing for Jack. I WILL HAVE HIM, once I get rid of that Kim thug.

I know this is confusing, but let me just explain:

Kim is always hanging out with him and they both are, like, BFFs. But that's gonna change. I asked Jerry out on a date and told Grace to meet Jerry at the park at 7:30. I didn't know she liked him, but whatever.

So yeah, THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET-UP! I'm so devious…

Rudy's P.O.V:

I have no idea who Lindsay is, but I'll bet she's a nasty chick.

"Who's Lindsay?" I asked. "She's the worst person alive." Kim said angrily. "Good to know…" I said awkwardly.

"Wait a minute. Don't you think that this whole thing was a set-up?" Jack asked.

"It was." I turned around to see someone in black attire and a motorcycle helmet.

Kim stood up and walked towards her. "Lindsay." Kim sneered.

Lindsay took off her helmet to reveal her brown flowing hair and fair skin. "Kim." She replied.

We all stood up. "Lindsay, why?" Jack said.

Lindsay chuckled. "Duh! Because I wanted YOU." She pointed at Jack. "Me?" Jack asked. "I'm afraid to tell you this, Lindsay, but you're not my type."

Lindsay sneered. "I am your type, Jack. You know why?" Jack approached. "Why?" Lindsay snapped her fingers, and then ten Black Dragons took Kim away. "Because if you don't date me, Kim will never see the light." Lindsay approached him and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. Jack freaked out and ran away. Lindsay fell face-first on the floor. She immediately got up. "WHERE IS HE?!" she exploded. We all shrugged and shook our heads. "Whatever! I need to get rid of someone." She walked in the direction the Black Dragons went in. "I see now why you hate her." I said.

Lindsay's P.O.V:

When I got to the storage closet, the Black Dragons were in ropes and Kim was gone. I leaned next to Frank and removed the duct tape from his mouth.

"Who did this?! Who took Kim?!" I yelled. Frank just said, "Jack." I cursed under my breath. "Where is he?" I asked calmly. "The dojo." He replied.

I burst through the dojo doors and saw Jack running towards me. Then—he kissed me. I kissed back, because this was all I wanted.

5 Minutes before Lindsay's Arrival…

Jack's P.O.V:

"Thanks for saving me, Jack. I owe you one." Kim said. "Ah! It's nothing." I said.

"So, what are we going to do with that psychopath?" Kim said.

I scratched my chin, and then told Kim my plan. After I told her, she gave me a thumbs up.

"Wait. The kiss won't mean anything, right?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Not a single thing." Kim sighed with relief.

"Good." I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…I mean…OK." She hid behind a wall and dialed the police. Then, Lindsay burst through the doors. I put the plan into action. I kissed her for a minute, and then I heard clicking.

Handcuffs.

Lindsay pulled away. "What's going on?"

The police officer explained. "Ms. Lindsay Evans, you're under arrest." Lindsay's eyes grew wide. "For what?" Kim sneered. "For unnecessary teenage abuse. And the best part?" Kim pointed to a couple at the door, and they were angry as hell.

Lindsay's cheeks grew red. "Hey, Mom and Dad! What's new?" Her parents shook their head and disappeared. Lindsay stomped her foot. "Son of a whore!" Then the police dragged her away.

Our friends came to the dojo. "Are you guys okay?" Rudy asked. We nodded. I saw Julie wink at Kim. _What's going on? _I thought.

"Jack…There's something I want to tell you." Kim said. "What?" I asked.

"I really like you." Then Kim leaned in, and this time, I didn't run away. Instead, we kissed.

I can hear cheering from our friends, because they knew we were destined to be together.

**WHAT A CUTE CLOSE TO CHAPTER 7, DON'T YOU THINK? If you could do me a quick favor and review this chapter and check out my Austin & Ally fanfic, "COULD IT BE?" If I can get 50 reviews by Sunday, I'll update! PM me for ideas on future chapters. Peace out! :)**


	8. Double Date

**HEY! This is the 8****th**** chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! I know I said 50 reviews by Sunday=update! But, I just couldn't help myself. XD**

Kim's P.O.V:

I was getting ready for my first date with Jack. EEEK! I can't believe I'm finally his girlfriend! He asked me out just this morning!

**(A/N: This will be a flashback to the morning.)**

"_Hey, Kimmy-kins!" Jack said and kissed my cheek._

_I smiled. "Hey, Jack!" Jack smiled and said, "Are you busy tonight?"_

_I replied, "No. Why?" He got down on his knees and said, "Will you go out on a date with me?" I was screaming on the inside._

"_YES!" I answered excitedly. Jack picked me up and spun me around._

"_Be ready by 7pm sharp." Jack said when he put me down._

"_Ok. See you later, hon!" I blew him a kiss and he walked away._

I sighed as I was applying my favorite MAC eye shadow. I curled my hair and put on my baby blue dress and white/pink pearls necklace. I scanned my closet for my Guess sandals, but I couldn't find them.

"Mom! Have you seen my Guess sandals?" I asked. "Check the garage!" my mom replied. I ran to the garage and found my sandals.

I fastened the buckles and looked in the mirror. I smiled in approval and took a picture. Then, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello, Jack! Why, you clean up nice!" My mom said. "Thanks, Mrs. Crawford." Jack replied.

I walked downstairs and saw how handsome Jack looked. Jack returned the favor and said, "WOW! You look…WOW!" I smiled and said, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself!" Jack offered me his arm and I took it. My mom kissed my forehead and waved good-bye as we walked to the car. Jack's mom was at the wheel. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Kim! How are you?" she asked. I smiled back and said, "I'm doing well, Mrs. Brewer." She turned her head to face the road and began driving.

Ten Minutes Later…

Jack's P.O.V:

I had something really special planned for Kim and me. My mom got the reservation, me and Mom paid for it, and Milton and Julie are helping out.

My mom parked the car and we both got out of the car. "Kim, I want you to close your eyes." I said. Kim closed her eyes as I leaded her to the entrance. "Can I look now, Jack?" Kim said. "Open your eyes." I said. When she opened her eyes, she was in awe. Milton and Julie were standing at the door and said in unison, "Welcome to Anderson's Café!"

This restaurant was owned by my uncle who agreed to help me out with this date. Kim laughed and said 'thanks' by kissing my cheek. I blushed and we both went inside.

A waitress named Bianca led us to a reserved table. Me and Kim sat on one side and Milton and Julie sat on the other. At first, Kim was confused, but then she understood and said, "This will be fun!" Julie giggled as Milton put an arm around her.

We looked at the menus, which had some **really **appetizing food.

"Here are three Fanta's and one Sprite!" Bianca said as she put the drinks on our table.

We all said thank you, and Julie took a sip of her Sprite. "So, lovebirds, are you ready to take on a relationship?"

We both nodded and I kissed Kim lightly on the lips. "I think this relationship will last forever!" Kim jeered. I smiled and gave her a little hug.

Milton was being a little kid because he said, "Ooohh!" Kim glared and said, "SHUT UP." Milton shut up and kissed Julie's cheek.

"I think Lindsay deserved it. How long was her sentence again?" Milton said. "10 years. I'm so glad she'll be out of my life for that long." Kim said.

Then Bianca showed up with their meal. Everybody ate in silence for a few minutes then I said, "We should do this double dating more often". Everybody looked at me in surprise. I had been quiet the whole time we were at the restaurant. I was very nervous. "Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked. I shook my head. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Kim put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me." _Should I tell them? _I thought. I sighed and told them.

"Here's what happened."


	9. Jace's Story

**Hey! This is the 9****th**** chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! A little spoiler: The sequel will be called "Lindsay's Revenge". Hope that didn't ruin anything! :\ Also, shout out to LoveShipper and autumn1999 for the awesome support and positive reviews! :)**

Jack's P.O.V:

"Well, to start off, you guys know my brother Jace, right?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement. "What about him?" Milton asked.

I exhaled deeply. "Jace and Lindsay…were dating."

Kim dropped her French fry.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"I know! I didn't even know." I said. "Well, when did you find out?" Julie asked.

"Right before I left to pick up Kim." I answered as I told them what happened. **(A/N: Another flashback!)**

_I sprayed my favorite cologne on my wrists and under my armpits, when an unhappy Jace came in my room._

"_Hey! Thanks to you and your bratty girlfriend, _my _girlfriend is in jail!" he yelled. _

_I looked confused. "What are you talking about? You don't have a girlfriend." _

_He took out a picture of him and a girl that looked just like…_

"_Wait, is that…LINDSAY?!" I exploded. Jace put the photo in his pocket and picked me up. "Yes, she was the one that made me happy!" he said grimly. _

"_Jace, WAKE UP! She is a total psychopath! She kidnapped Kim for no reason!_" _I shouted._

_Jace put me down. "She'd never do that."_

_I nodded my head. "She did. She also wanted to KISS ME!" _

_Jace fainted. "Jack, we're going to be late! Hurry up!" Mom called._

"_Coming!" I called back. _

"_What should I do? I can't just leave him here on the floor." I whispered. I picked him up and placed him on my bed. _

"_I'll be back for you, buddy." I said to Jace and hurried to the car._

"And that's what happened." I finished.

Julie, Milton and Kim were all in shock.

**Like it? Hate it? 50 reviews by Saturday= update! PEACE OUT! :)**


	10. FINALE

**Hey! Sadly, this is the 10****th**** and final chapter of 'KIM'NAPPED! :( Right after I post this, I will immediately start working on "Lindsay's Revenge". Trust me, IT'S GONNA BE EPIC. **

Milton's P.O.V:

I felt like the world exploded, because based on Jack's story, we have another enemy.

"So, your brother is mad at you because we arrested his girlfriend?" Julie asked. Jack nodded.

I took Julie's hand. "Then, we have to do something before your brother does something deranged to us." Kim nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Kim said. Bianca came with the bill and picked up our plates and cups.

I took out my wallet and laid down $2 for the tip and Jack's mom used her credit card to pay the bill.

Then, I saw Jack text somebody. "Who did you text?" I asked.

"Grace, Jerry and Eddie." Jack said. Kim looked at him. "Eddie? Didn't he transfer to Boardwalk High?" **(A/N: I made up the name.) **

Jack said, "Yeah, but he still keeps in touch with us. I mean, he's dating Kelsey Vargas." We all said, "Riiiight."

"Mom, we need to take Kim home now." Jack told his mom. Ms. Brewer nodded and led Jack and Kim to her car.

They both waved good-bye as me and Julie climbed on my scooter to my house. **(A/N: Julie is staying at Milton's house since her house is being rebuilt due to the break in.) **

Jace's P.O.V:

I woke up from a really weird nightmare. I also woke up with a hot girl staring at me.

"Hey, Jace. You doing alright?" the girl said. I flexed my muscles as if to say, "Why don't you go out with me?"

The girl then said, "I'm Jack's girlfriend, Kim." I stopped and let down my arms. "Nice to meet you."

Jack came in with an ice pack. "You doing okay, Jace?" he asked.

I took the ice pack and put it on my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

Kim explained everything. Too bad she was taken. "So, Lindsay's really gone? Forever?" I pleaded.

They both nodded. "It's a good thing, too. She was a total psychopath." Jack remarked.

I was about to pounce on him, but then I realized he was right.

"You're right. I remembered on one date, she got drunk and we made out while she was taking off my clothes."

Their mouths were gaped open. "She stripped you AND made out with you?" Kim said. I nodded. "It was weird as hell, but—

"I really hope that in 15 years, she's a whole different person." I said.

**END OF 'KIM'NAPPED! Next week will be the release of the sequel, "Lindsay's Revenge". PM me for any ideas you have for the sequel! Peace out! :)**


End file.
